Fool Again
by Mey-Shinigami-Maxwell
Summary: Rei descubre que lo han engañado...descubre los sentimientos del neko al respecto...que hara?.piedad ser mi primer fic...
1. Truth

_**Titulo: **_>-- _**Fool Again ** -- _****

_**Género**: _yaoi...(jejejeje)

_**Pareja:**_ Ray &..(los dejo en suspenso) 

_**Disclaimer:**_ Como sabran Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao (blablablabla...), la cancion pertenece al grupo Westlife...aun asi la historia es muy mia...jejejejejeje 

**_Aviso:_** esta narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje pueden tomarlo como el Rei's POV

"_**Amor no es quien enciende la flama en el corazón, sino la pareja que mutuamente la mantiene viva durante toda la vida"**_

**_Capitulo I_**

_Baby i know the story  
i ve seen th picture  
it s written all over your face  
tell me what s the secret  
that you've been hiding   
and who s gonna take my place._

_i should ve seen it comin  
i should ve read the signs  
anyway i guess it s over_

Caminaba por las frías calles de Moscú, y resultaba extraño ver a una persona con unas características orientales como las que yo poseía paseando por la ciudad mas fría de toda Rusia, pero aun así allí me encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo dejando que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre mi ser, en una situación diferente hubiera buscado la forma de cubrirme de ellos muestra clara del invierno que hacia su presencia pero ahora ya no...ahora dejaría que la nieve se posara sobre mi por completo y que el frío se colara por mis huesos para que quizás así...solo así el dolor se fuera; es dolor que solo el amor puede llevarte a sentir, cosa que es irónica ya que se supone que es la cosa mas bella del mundo, un sinfín de emociones que te revoluciona por completo, que es capaz de pintar tu mundo de color rosa... ven la ironía, ese amor que todos describen como el sentimiento mas perfecto del mundo, me estaba haciendo sufrir de una manera intensa y desgarrante...he de aceptar que el amor duele...quizás demasiado...el mundo no es como te lo pintan.

_can t believe that i m the fool again  
i thought this love would never end  
how was i to know  
you never told me  
can t believe that i m the fool again  
and i who thought you were my friend  
how was i to know you never told me_

Se preguntaran por que sufro de este modo si debería ser la persona mas feliz en la faz de la tierra y la razón...mi boda..Si señoras y señores hoy es el día de mi boda y aquí estoy como el peor de los miserables en su lecho de muerte ya que, de que otra forma puedes estar si te enteras horas antes de dar el paso mas importante de tu vida, que la persona con la que piensas compartir tu existencia te ha engañado y de la forma mas vil...así es engañado increíble eh?...esa persona que dice amarte con toda su alma, que te hace sentir lo mas importante de todo el universo, me había bajado de ese mundo cruelmente...

_baby you should ve called me  
when you were lonely  
when you needed me to be there_

_sadly you never gave me  
to many chances   
to show you how much i care_

_i should ve seen it comin  
i should ve read the signs  
anyway i guess it s over_

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a un parque solitario y como no lo estaría si era el ocaso y el frío hacía su entrada triunfal, me siento en una banca y dejo mi cuerpo descansar en esta, regresaría a mi casa pero no quiero que mis amigos me invadan a preguntas se que estarán preocupados por mi me fui sin decir nada, además no quiero que me vean con este aspecto, ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que antes era quien me viera diría que parezco un muerto , jah! hasta yo pensaría eso...si así es justamente como me siento. Fijo mi vista en el horizonte buscando una respuesta al ¿Porqué¿qué hice¿qué nos pasó?; mientras continuo buscando respuestas que calmen esta ansiedad presente en mi alma, silenciosas lagrimas pruebas fieles de mi sufrimiento inundan mis ojos y caen por mis mejillas...

_can t believe that i m the fool again  
i thought this love would never end  
how was i to know  
you never told me  
can t believe that i m the fool again  
and i who thought you were my friend  
how was i to know you never told me_

_about the pain and the tears   
ohooooo if i could i would  
turn back the time_

_oh yeah_

Un sonido interrumpe mis cavilaciones; el celular, me sorprendí un poco pensaba que lo había dejado en casa pero me equivoque...bien errar es de humanos y ahora lo comprobaba; lo saco del bolsillo del esmoquin y observo el identificador de llamadas eres tu...dejo que este siga sonando, no quiero contestar, no quiero escucharte, no quiero hablar con nadie, quiero estar solo; otras vez el celular suena, por instinto o por pura rabia lo arrojo lejos de mi. Echo hacia atrás mi cabeza y cierro los ojos ante esto otras lagrimas salen de su prisión..quiero creer que todo esto no es cierto que solo son alucinaciones creadas por mis nervios con respecto a la boda y que cuando abra los ojos veré a los chicos...a Max ayudando a Tyson con su traje y evitando que este lo ensucie antes de la ceremonia, a el Jefe haciendo los últimos arreglos en su laptop de sabrá dios que..., a kai con su estoica pose ignorando olímpicamente a los chicos mientras murmura unos cuantos "idiotas" "infantiles" y unas cuantas palabras en ruso que de seguro no serán las mañanitas; de seguro también estarán las chicas arreglando todo lo necesario para que la ceremonia este perfecta y sin permitirme verte disque por que da "mala suerte", chicas lamento decepcionarlas... la mala suerte aun así llegó.

_i should ve seen it comin  
i should ve read the signs  
anyway i guess it s over_

_can t believe that i m the fool again  
i thought this love would never end  
how was i to know  
you never told me  
can t believe that i m the fool again  
and i who thought you were my friend  
how was i to know you never told me (x2)_

_ Continuara..._

_**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**_

_Hola chicos, buenso aqui esta mi historia va a ser sumamente corta (la imaginacion no da para mas...¬¬) como sea espero que les guste y si es asi please dejen reviews...y si no...aun asi dejenlos...(la critica construciva es buena...ohhh si)_

_"No dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego" _


	2. Friends

**_Titulo:_** >-- Fool Again -->

**Género:** Yaoi.

**_Pareja:_** Rei &…(al final sabrán, solo lean)

**_Disclaimer:_** Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao…y…(blablablablablabla )si fuera mio creen que existirían mariah, daichi o voltaire? Dahhh obvio que no; la canción pertenece al grupo Westlife…aun asi la historia es muy mía …

**_Aviso:_** esta historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje…tómenlo como Rei's POV.

"**_Amor no es quien enciende la flama en el corazón, sino la pareja que mutuamente la mantiene viva durante toda la vida"_**

_**Capitulo II**_

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí sentado en aquella banca…minutos…e incluso horas, quien sabe; solo se que estuve allí inmóvil dejando que la brisa invernal se llevara mis penas asi como mis lagrimas. Siento que alguien se acerca, mas no me inmuto ante ello, ya no tengo fuerzas.

_**Suddenly she's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do  
**_

El ser se me acerca silenciosamente y al llegar junto a mi simplemente se sienta en la banca en donde me encuentro; y con una suavidad rara en el me pregunta..-No crees que ya es hora que vuelvas a casa?- ; sonrío ante la pregunta y con toda la calma que me caracteriza respondí –No creo que pueda hacerlo- diciendo esto lentamente poso mi mirada en aquel ser, al instante mis doradas orbes se cruzan con unas carmesí que en esos momentos denotaban preocupación –Además no creo que me necesiten, Kai- añadí mientras una melancólica sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, volví mi mirar al horizonte como si allí se encontrara la cosa mas importante del mundo.

_**Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh girl  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of him**_

Como lo supuse, mi ex-capitán se dio cuenta de mi drástico cambio, y es que yo era un libro abierto ante todo el mundo, esto resultaba ser un problema en ciertas ocasiones…múltiples ocasiones.

_**Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do**_

Yo seguía viendo el horizonte, cuando sentí una calida mano posarse sobre la mía y otra tomarme suavemente el rostro obligándome a desviar mi mirada del atardecer y fijarla en el ruso, asi mismo le escuche decir –No sufras mas rei…ella no merece tus lagrimas…- sabia que le costaba pronunciar el nombre de Mariah, en realidad no le costaba, odiaba decirlo al igual que Tala y Bryan lo odiaban; la mano que tomaba mi rostro limpio las ultimas lagrimas que había derramado y añadió –yo se que tu eres fuerte…y esto lo vas a superar- dicho esto me dedico una dulce sonrisa y vaya que sonrisa; me quede estático, sentí la sangre reunirse en mis mejillas acompañada de una extraña sensación, era la primera vez que me sonrojaba de esa manera ni siquiera con "ella" me ponía asi; ahhh vaya dilema.

_**Ain´t gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you**_

Estuve unos segundos más en shock, pero volví a la realidad cuando senti los labios de kai en mi frente para luego bajar el rostro y susurrarme al oído –y yo voy a estar contigo- al sentir su aliento contra mi oído mi sonrojo aumento considerablemente, ok definitivamente más rojo no me podía encontrar, gracias al cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

_**Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do**_

Llámenlo shock, llámenlo timidez, "flechazo" o simplemente idiotez el caso es que no supe que decir, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente hasta que por fin mi cuerpo reacciono, mis brazos rodearon el cuerpo del bicolor en un tierno abrazo y mi rostro se oculto en su hombro desde donde susurre un ligero…-Gracias-; no tardo mucho para que sintiera los brazos del ruso rodearme de igual manera y atraerme hacia si, también pude escuchar un suave- No, gracias a ti…- pude percibir en esas palabras algo mas de lo que podía captar a simple vista, paso por mi mente el preguntar pero, decidí dejarlo asi…ya después me enteraría..tenia la seguridad de que lo haría…pero no sabia como seria….

_**Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly**_

Asi…refugiado en los brazos de kai, estuve un buen rato desahogándome y recibiendo consuelo, quien lo diría el "hombre de hielo" Hiwatari…consolando a una persona…seria una buena historia para los periódicos amarillistas, ante tal pensamiento una ligera sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. –Bien mejor nos vamos, esta oscureciendo- escucho decir a kai, sin saber porque al dejar de abrazarlo me siento completamente desprotegido; -vamos- dice cuando se levanta y empieza a caminar, pero se detiene al ver que yo sigo en la banca…-kot…- dice en un tono mas autoritario, el cual no me molesta en absoluto, al instante me levanto y lo sigo…

_**Why do I love you  
Don´t even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should´ve told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do**_

Por alguna extraña razón…ya no me siento tan mal…quien sabe por que….pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que pronto lo sabré…..estoy seguro…,ante mi determinación un sonrisa aparece en mi rostro…si definitivamente lo sabré…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**_

Song's title: Why do I love you

Hola chicos, bien aquí estamos otra vez con un capi mas corto que el anterior pero la trama asi lo exigía…y por que no tenia nada mas que meterle al pobre; asi que si les soy honesta...de seguro esta horrible(-.-) en fin como buena chica debo agradecer a:

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**Nadryl**_

Gracias chicas por sus reviews….cuídense nos vemos en la próxima…


	3. Encounters

**_Titulo:_** >--Fool Again -->

**_Género:_** Yaoi

**_Pareja:_** Rei & (bueno a estas alturas ya deben saber quien es la otra persona ¬¬U)

**_Disclaimer:_** Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao…y…(blablablablablabla ) si fuera mio creen que me molestaría en hacer esto…Dahhh obvio que no…la canción pertenece al grupo westlife (ta pegadito no?)

**_Aviso:_** bueno chicos para variar un poquito (y por que el cerebro no me da ¬¬) en este capi yo seré la narradora!…

-diálogos -

'pensamiento'

_-voz en segundo plano- _

_**Letra de la canción**_

(mas o menos para que me entiendan u.uU)

"**_Amor no es quien enciende la flama en el corazón, sino la pareja que mutuamente la mantiene viva durante toda la vida"_**

_**Capitulo III**_

"_El amor verdadero es un sentimiento rarísimo, en contra de lo que pudiera pensarse... el amor vuelve a las personas alegres, justas, generosas, amables, sinceras, mas comprensivas... El amor es un compendio de sentires que nos hace frágiles y fuertes a un tiempo, piadosos o implacables, pero siempre mas humanos"_- sabias palabras de un buen hombre plasmadas en papel.

_**Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart**_

'Ingenioso' pensó el joven que hacia unos segundos se encontraba enfrascado en el libro donde estas palabras se encontraban. Sonrió con algo de ironía; él leyendo sobre el amor, quizás aun era sensible a esas cosas, cualquiera que hubiese vivido algo similar a lo que el sufrió seguramente detestaría el tema pero misteriosamente el no lo hacía, analizo este reciente pensamiento mientras le daba un mordisco a la dona que había comprado antes de dirigirse al sitio donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

_**Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel calling me  
Reaching for my heart**_

Se disponía a continuar su lectura cuando un curioso sonido llego a sus oídos, sin premura saco el móvil del bolsillo, dio un ligero vistazo a la pantalla de este y al notar de donde provenía la llamada contesto acercando el auricular a su oído.

_**I know, that I'll be OK now  
This time it's real**_

-Si, diga?- mas al instante el joven alejo el aparatejo como si estuviera poseído, a pesar de la distancia de este con su oído podía escuchar perfectamente la voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

-_no resisto mas, ya me rindo, por favor! Ayúdame-_ se escuchaba clamar a la persona por el móvil, que por su voz denotaba ser un chico.

'dios que pulmones' solo atino a pensar el joven, respiro profundamente antes de empezar a hablar, aun debía saber la razón de la llamada; aunque los gritos acompañados de los "**ayúdame**" le daban una ligera idea.

_**I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I fell brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you**_

–Tyson cálmate, habla mas despacio y baja la voz- dijo acercando el aparato un poco para que el nipón pudiera escucharlo.

_-Upss..Lo siento- _se escucho decir en un tono mas bajo al anterior

- Descuida, a ver por que me llamastes?- pregunto tranquilamente dando un mordisco mas a su dona

_-¿Qué? Ahhh si la llamada..No aguanto viejo, es una tortura! No resisto, ya es demasiado..._- proclamo el peliazul –_Necesito comer amigo, por favor!-_

-Pero tyson que puedo hacer yo?- decidió preguntar aunque tenia la sensación de que se arrepentiría después.

_**I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long**_

-_Bueno, yo pensaba...que tal vez...tu podrías, este...comprar algo de comida_- finalizo, en su voz se detectaba la pena que lo invadía , pero aun asi se atrevió a continuar – _anda no seas malito, es de vida o muerte Rei voy a morir de inanición!_- termino por exclamar para hacer entender a su amigo la necesidad urgente de comida.

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer...-dijo algo apesadumbrado el pelinegro- pero si algo pasa no me hago responsable- advirtió al otro joven.

-¿De verdad?...guau viejo eres lo máximo, gracias Rei, no te preocupes yo me encargo...te debo una amigo!- aseguro el nipón.

_**Now I believe it's OK cause  
This time it's real**_

-Si y una bien grande – confirmo el oriental antes de terminar la conversación. Una vez se había despedido de su compañero, suspiro mientras cubría sus ojos con los lentes oscuros que hacia un rato se había quitado para dedicarse a la lectura y terminaba su deliciosa dona. Calmadamente tomo el libro, se levanto del asiento que ocupaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque; si Bingo! adivinaron! ese mismo parque que hacia ya aproximadamente 6 meses había sido testigo de todo su dolor y que ahora lo veía como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque también este hermoso parque había presenciado el nacimiento de algo que el joven chino daba por sentado.

**_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I fell brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you(X2)_**

Al salir del parque, decidió ir al restaurant de comida rápida que se encontraba a pocas cuadras del lugar para comprar la dichosa comida que su amigo había solicitado con tanta vehemencia.

**_I never knew that love could feel so good_**

-las cinco y media- susurro al ver la hora en el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, la comida comprada se encontraba cómodamente en las bolsas que cargaba. Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras continuaba el camino al apartamento que desde hacia tiempo lo consideraba su hogar.

_**Like a once in a lifetime  
You change my world**_

Recorrió el camino sin contratiempo, con suerte llegaría antes que tyson se comiera los muebles, esa idea de poner al joven peliazul a dieta impuesta por tres rusos que conocía perfectamente (léase kai, bryan y yuiry) resultaba un tanto agotadora, razón? Simple...había que aguantar y cuidar, día y noche que tyson no rompiera la famosa dieta; este tenia razón en algo, era torturante. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que chocaría de lleno con una persona, la colisión fue inminente mas su agilidad le ayudo a evitar el encuentro con el suelo; al recobrar un poco el sentido se dio cuenta que la otra persona no habia corrido con la misma suerte y se hallaba en el suelo, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, más al darse cuenta de quien era esta persona se quedo frió en el acto.

**_I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I fell brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you (X2)_**

-Mariah...- susurro tan sutilmente como el viento, sorprendido por verla ahí...

_Continuara..._

_**Kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**_

_Hola de nuevo y sorry por la tardanza, es que con las cosas del cole estoy al borde, en lo que da de tiempo he hecho por lo menos 2 exposiciones por semana (pobre de mi T.T)en fin eso no viene al caso, también sorry por dejarlo asi, es que créanme iba a salir muuuyyyy largo. Bien ahora como buena niña a dar las gracias a:_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Lacrimosa Illuminati**_

_Muchas gracias chicas, me agrada que les guste , bueno este capi va dedicado a todas las mamis en su día!(en mi país -.-U) feliz dia mamá! Jejeje, bueno _

"_No dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego"_


	4. Realities and Discoveries

**Titulo: **Fool Again

**Genero:** Yaoi

**Pareja:** Kai/Rei

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, a ÉL…no a MI!...no gano ni un real y medio ,¬¬ desafortunadamente…..pero la trama es muy mia!!!!

**AVISO****:** Narrador Omnisciente en la gran mayoría…..de en resto retazos de Rei's POV y…la gata pulgosa…digo…Mariah's POV. Y si les agrada mariah, pssss mejor saltense todo el flash back.....

-Dialogo-

'_pensamiento'_

'_**Voces en segundo plano/conversaciones pasadas'**_

**Author's Note:** Psss para evitar confusiones y porque a veces me da por el spanglish-japanesse (seh, invento de kimi…culpenlo a él…¬¬) le traigo esta ayudita, para los que no están familiarizados con los nombres en japonés, su traducción en ingles-español (si usamos el mismo) o solo saben lo necesario de Beyblade (en **negrita** el nombre usado en la historia)

_Japonés/Inglé__s-Español_

Kai Hiwatari / **Kai Hiwatari ** (xD que cambio….)

**Rei Kon** / Ray Kon

Takao Kinomiya / **Tyson Granger**

Max Mizuhara / **Max Tate**

Kyouju / **Kenny** (Jefe para los amigos…=3)

Hiromi Tachibana / **Hilary Tachibana**

**Yuriy Ivanov / Tala ****Ivanov**

**Boris Kuznetsov / Bryan Kuznetsov**

Mao Chou / **Mariah Wong**

Boris y Yuriy (Bry y Tal) serán los únicos que pueden usar ambas versiones, para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes…

"_**Amor no es quien enciende la flama en el corazón, sino la pareja que mutuamente la mantiene viva durante toda la vida"**_

**Capitulo IV**

El sonido de la canilla siendo girada, pudo escucharse en la oscura habitación aún con la puerta del baño cerrada. El correr de la cortina de baño y el silencio, minutos después la puerta era abierta dejando que la luz del baño ingresara a la habitación iluminándola levemente.

Los pasos de la persona que salía del cuarto de baño eran amortiguados por la suave alfombra color crema que cubría todo el piso, la figura se movía por la habitación sin necesidad de tener la luz encendida; acercándose a la cómoda cercana al closet y abriendo los cajones extraía una muda de ropa. En silencio, se colocaba las piezas, para luego acercarse a la peinadora y tomar asiento en la butaca frente a ésta.

Un clic, y la habitación se iluminaba tenuemente gracias a la lamparilla que descansaba sobre el mueble; una mirada ambarina fue lo que se encontró al levantar la vista, su reflejo en el espejo mostraba su cabello húmedo y visiblemente enredado, mientras que la humedad de éste era atrapado por la toalla que reposaba sobre sus hombros. Reimond Kon, se mantuvo mirando su reflejo por unos minutos, en su mente los hechos de la tarde de reproducían una y otra vez, cada gesto cada palabra dicha era repetida.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Mariah?- parado ahí en medio de la acera miraba fijamente a la persona que tenía en frente.

Vio como en un gesto de… ¿timidez? .La chica pasaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y miraba el suelo hasta que, al parecer, tras armarse de valor levantó la mirada. Dorado y Miel se encontraron.

-Hola Rei…-

Al parecer eso devolvió al pelinegro de sus cavilaciones, para registrar que sí, efectivamente la chica estaba allí, frente a él, y le había hablado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Intentó decir otra cosa, mas no pudo…Y es que… ¿Qué otra cosa podrías preguntarle ó decirle a tu _**EX-Prometida**_?

-Esto….pues yo…- tras batallar unos minutos, suspiro – ¿Podemos hablar?

Miles de alarmas de dispararon a la vez. Y todas tenían la voz del ruso bicolor…….curioso, ¿no? Aún así, no les hizo caso, y una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Seguro…-

10 minutos después se encontraban en un cafetín cerca del centro comercial, cada uno con una taza humeante de café frente a sí. Incomodidad reinaba en el ambiente y la tensión resultaba palpable; mientras que él buscaba una razón lógica y coherente para que ella estuviera allí, ella solo le daba miradas furtivas al chico mordiéndose el labio con evidente nerviosismo, mas ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

Hasta que la peli-rosa decidió romper el silencio…

-Lo siento Rei…-

Rei, se quedó mirándola asombrado. Notó la postura decaída, la mirada de suplica y como retorcía en sus manos una servilleta señal inequívoca del nerviosismo presente.

-Mariah, yo…-

-No, déjame hablar a mí por favor… Rei… de verdad lo siento, sé que lo que te contaron tuvo cierta verdad, pero te aseguro que fue solamente esa vez. Solo un beso mi amor, te lo juro…- rogó alargando su mano sobre la mesa hasta encontrar la del joven, quién no decía nada, y solo se limitaba a verla. – Se que no debí dejar que ese Stripper me besara, pero…era mi despedida de soltera cariño,… y accidentalmente me deje llevar, había tomado y no pensé con claridad; de verdad perdóname Rei…- explicó, apretando la mano que sostenía queriendo reafirmar lo dicho – Cuando la Sra Xiang me avisó que cancelabas la boda, y las chicas dijeron que no aparecías por ningún lado, supe que…te habían contado. De verdad lo siento mi amor, siento que ese estúpido beso hubiera costado nuestra boda…-

Mientras la chica limpiaba las lágrimas, que habían descendido por sus mejillas durante el relato, con su mano disponible; el oji-dorado no hacía más que poner cara de estupefacción tras escucharla como si le hubiesen dicho que Voltaire realizaba obras benéficas y que adoraba a su nieto. Fruncía las cejas en confusión y trataba de analizar lo dicho. Pasaron unos buenos 15 minutos en la misma posición, Mariah había recuperado su compostura y miraba a Rei.

-¿Rei?... ¿podrías perdonarme? – pidió suplicante, su mirada capturaba cada uno de los rasgos que poseía el chino.

Más no estaba preparada para el bufido que el chico soltó, ni pasó por alto como meneaba la cabeza negativamente y…¿reía?... si al parecer reía….y no sonaba muy placentero que digamos…

- ¿Rei?-

…_Mira  
las cosas que tiene la vida  
ayer sin ti yo me moría  
y hoy soy yo quien dice adiós…  
_

En ese instante, Rei Kon creía que ÉSE…era el momento mas absurdo y gracioso de toda su vida….oh no espera…el que Tyson y Max se vistieran de chicas y bailaran la macarena tras elegir ambos "Castigo", en el tan popular juego de "**Verdad o Catigo"**, aún ERA el número 1…pero éste bien podía llegarle de segundo o ¿no? Claro el asunto no era para estarse riendo, pero ¿qué más le quedaba?... ¿llorar? Al ver que la chica lo miraba confundida, recobró la compostura.

-Mariah, yo no… puedo perdonarte…-

-Pero Rei… ya te explique que…-

-Sí, ya me explicaste y te escuche… y quizás, si solo fuera eso… te perdonaría, o mejor dicho, solo eso te voy a perdonar…-

…_El amor no siembra rencores  
el amor no te hace infeliz  
el amor no mata ilusiones  
como me has matado tú a mí…_

-¿Eh?, pero Rei que estas dic…-

-Mariah- pronunció en el mismo tono que usan los padres cuando su hijo esta en la etapa de los ¿Por qué? Y ellos intentaban darle respuesta a todo. – Huí a pocos minutos de la ceremonia, cancelé mi boda, no quise verte, y me negué a hablar con los chicos…y tú vienes a pedir perdón… ¿sin saber por qué?-

-R-Rei…no te entiendo…- tartamudeo

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del oriental, la chica entretanto lo miraba total y completamente confundida. Cuando le habían avisado que no encontraban a Rei, había entrado en pánico, Kevin se había burlado diciendo que el chico había recapacitado, huido de ahí y que quizás para ese entonces estaría camino a la Patagonia o a las Islas Malvinas. Tanto Lee como Gary tuvieron que sujetarla para evitar que ahorcara al chimpancé peli-verde; la tranquilidad llegó a ella cuando el Jefe anunció que Hiwatari había encontrado al pelinegro, no dejaron que lo viera y para colmo llegaron ese par impertinentes acompañando a la Sra Xiang, la cual anunció que la boda se cancelaba sin aviso y sin protesta; y para cuando ella quiso refutar el demonio pelirrojo soltó un burlón…_**'Ordenes del kot'**_

Entre gritos, e intentos fallidos de enviar a la amenaza pelirroja y al gorila peli-lavanda a la tumba, todo lo demás resultaba borroso, a penas recordaba los reclamos de Lee y los intentos de la Sra Xiang de tranquilizarla.

Horas más tarde, tras haberse tranquilizado y de meditar, llegó a la conclusión de que Rei tuvo que haberse enterado de lo ocurrido con Henrry en la despedida de soltera, y para ella estuvo claro que ese error había sido la gran causa de todo ese embrollo.

Aún así, Mariah le encontró una solución práctica al asunto; una disculpa bien ofrecida ,dejando en claro que ella era inocente y que el Stripper tenía toda la culpa, unas lagrimas de arrepentimiento que apelarían al buen corazón del oriental y algunas palabras cariñosas que reforzarían su estatus como _**Pareja**_, debían bastar para que Rei recordara que los dos estaban juntos, que solo había sido un pequeño desliz, y que ella lo amaba y él a ella; y así aceptara la idea de realizar la boda otra vez…pero al parecer, eso no pasaría.

-Yo no cancelé la boda porque el Stripper te besó…-

-¿Ah, no?-

-No, yo solamente me entere que me eras infiel…, y antes de que alegues que un beso no resulta en infidelidad y en que no debo confiar en cosas que dicen…Dejame decirte que a mí, no me contaron…yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y no Mariah…no estoy hablando del beso…- pronuncio con claridad, sus ojos miraban con dureza a la joven – ¿me vas a negar que me eras infiel?-

…_No me des mas explicaciones  
esto para mi no es amor,  
el amor jamás te traiciona…_

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¿Ah, si? – la chica afirmo con la cabeza. El oji-dorado se limito a apoyarse en la mesa frente a él – Entonces dime Mariah…- su voz era susurrante y atrayente – dime… ¿qué hacía un chico saliendo de tu habitación la mañana de la ceremonia?... Y ¿por qué se despidieron tan apasionadamente en la puerta de la habitación?-

Decir que la peli-rosa quedó sin habla, es decir poco; pensaba que había sido bastante cuidadosa y nadie se enteraría – Rei…yo-

…_En tu vida hay otra persona  
esto no es amor para mi  
(oh no, oh no esto no es amor para mi)…_

-¿Tú que?...- su mirada se afiló, mas su voz se mantenía tranquila - ¿no esperabas que alguien se enterara?... ¿que sería precisamente yo quien te descubriera?, creo que eso ya lo noté, es bastante obvio ¿no? – Le dio un sorbo al café, es increíble como la furia adormece cualquier otro sentimiento, si fuera otro el caso quizás hasta hubiera intentado solucionar el malentendido… pero no…esta vez no…, no le verían la cara de tonto….no sería un _**Tonto Otra Vez**_.

…_El amor te habla de frente  
el amor no engaña así  
el amor no humilla a la gente  
como me lo has hecho tu a mi…_

-Que cosas, ¿no?, hace seis meses sin ti yo me moría…y hoy, tus explicaciones no me sirven de nada…- la mirada dorada no reflejaba otra cosa mas que indeferencia – dime Mariah… ¿por cuanto tiempo fui un tonto? Me prometiste, me juraste que no lo harías de nuevo… aguante todas esas charlas de Lee diciéndome que tenía que perdonarte, que un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿para que?... ¿para que te divirtieras?,… ¿fue divertido Mariah? – su tono era duro y cortante, frío y calculador, frente a él ya no estaba su amiga de la infancia, ni mucho menos su ex-novia/ex-prometida. No, frente a él, estaba una persona desconocida, una que le había hecho mucho daño. -¿Cómo fue, acaso se conocieron y tú le pintaste el retrato de la pobre e indefensa novia con un monstruo de prometido?-

…_Yo jamás te di un motivo  
lo que yo te di fue amor_

_Y el amor no inventa mentiras…_

-¡No fue así!- gritó

-¿Ah, no, entonces dime…como fue?- olvido que algunas personas en el cafetín los miraban, su mirada estaba fija en la chica, veía como negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas; a él, de verdad, le importaba poco.

-Perdóname Rei, eso no fue nada te lo juro…yo te amo!- declaró, buscando la mano del pelinegro sobre la mesa; coloco su mejor cara de arrepentimiento para abogar a la simpatía y al buen corazón del chico, y hablo con voz queda y a su parecer dulce- mi amor, perdóname…-

El dueño de Drigger la interrumpió soltando una risa irónica; la máscara de inferencia fue reemplazada, dejando ver el sentimiento de traición y molestia que invadía al joven neko, una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus facciones

…_El amor no oculta otra vida  
como la que tienes sin mí  
el amor jamás te traiciona…_

-Tú no me amas-

-¡No miento, claro que te amo!-

-No Mariah, tu no conoces el amor….tu no sentiste amor por mi, yo solo fui… un capricho, algo estable, la opción mas segura – comento como si hablara del clima

-¡Eso no es así!

-No, es exactamente como yo lo digo… verás Mariah puedo darte varias razones por las que SÉ que tu no me amabas… Y ahora puedo decir que yo siento lo mismo, tu no me amas, yo no te amo, no me amaste, yo no te amé; te quise, pero no te amé. Es tan simple como eso- la cara de la chica se puso roja de furia. Sin molestarse, sacó su billetera y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, tomó as bolsas con la comida de Tyson y se levantó.

…_En tu vida hay otra persona  
esto para mi no es amor…_

-¿¡Y ESO ES TODO... TE IRÁS ASÍ NADA MÁS?!- preguntó histérica. Así no se suponía que debía terminar todo, Rei debía perdonarla, tras un tiempo volverían a planear la boda… Y ella sería la Sra de Reimond Kon, vivirían en una casa hermosa; tendrían uno o dos hijos, para no dañar su figura claro,… pero ¡NO! Rei tenía que echar a perder todos sus planes, decir que estaba molesta es decir que Canadá no es tan grande. Vio al chico detenerse antes de empezar a alejarse y voltearse a mirarla; una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro - ¿Qué?.. ¿El gran Rei Kon no va a quedarse y dar pelea…Prefieres perder lo nuestro?-

El oji-dorado la miró con algo asemejado a la lástima

-Para que pelear por algo que nunca existió- eso pareció enfurecer aún más a la peli-rosa

-¡ERES UN MALDITO REI KON!-

Una sonrisa sarcástica fue su respuesta…

-Y tu te querías casar conmigo… ¿eso que te hace a ti?-

…_El amor que pido es sincero  
como fue el amor que te di  
lo que tu me das no lo quiero  
esto no es amor para mi…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Un salero…..o probablemente una taza fue lo que debió ser lanzado hacia su persona. Afortunadamente ya había salido del local cuando el golpe se escucho, imaginaba que Mariah se había puesto histérica e insoportable, pero decidió dejarles a los empleados, a la guardia nacional, a quien sea la tarea de detenerla…

Tras llegar al departamento, llevarle la comida a Tyson, y asegurarse que el chico escondiera toda evidencia del hecho, subió a su habitación, se metió en la ducha con todo y ropa…..para salir 1 hora después.

Y ahí estaba... cepillando su cabellera, analizando la situación:

**Primero**: Tras 6 meses, se encontró con Mariah

**Segundo**: Aceptó hablar con ella, cosa que al parecer de cualquiera, no debía haber hecho

**Tercero**: La chica le había pedido perdón por algo que estaba alejado de ser la razón de su huida.

**Cuarto**: Saco en cara su infidelidad, y la chica tenia el coraje de decirle que lo amaba… ¡increible!

**Quinto**: Había dejado a camareros y clientes indefensos a merced de una banshee, bueno tampoco era que iba a regresar…no gracias

Y **Sexto**:….no sentía remordimiento alguno…

Su reflejo mostraba una sonrisa, pensaba que después de ese encuentro estaría mal…pero…no, se sentía mejor que nunca. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó cada conversación con sus amigos y notó que ya podía darles respuesta a todas esas interrogantes.

'_**Ya olvidala Rei'**_

_Eso hice Maxie…_

'_**Dejalo ir hombre…ya no importa'**_

_Es verdad, no importa Ty…_

'_**Ella no lo vale, cariño'**_

_Tienes razón Hilary, no lo vale…_

'_**¿Por qué?'**_

_Por que me quite la venda de los ojos Yuriy, y pude ver que todo era mentira…_

'_**¿Estas seguro de eso, Kot?'**_

_Si lo estoy Bryan,… _

'_**Yo estaré ahí para ti…'**_

_Ya lo se… Gracias Kai…_

Ante los retazos de conversación, dejo que sus labios formaran una sonrisa dulce y calida; sus amigos habían estado ahí todo ese tiempo, preocupándose por el, cuidando de el… bueno quizás si sentía algo de remordimiento, pero era por causarles tantos problemas a los chicos.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la peinadora; y mientras trenzaba su cabello su vista se poso en el portarretratos que descansaba en la superficie. Una simple fotografía enmarcada que mostraba las sonrisas de 5 chicos y una chica; unos meses después del tercer torneo mundial, todos contentos tras un día en el parque a petición de Hilary.

Tyson y Max eran los únicos de pie, un brazo de Ty sobre los hombros del rubio y ambos alzando victoriosamente un sándwich; Kenny estaba cerca de ellos con inseparable laptop en las piernas, Hilary sonriente sujetaba con una mano su sombrero evitando que el viento de esa mañana lo llevara lejos…

Y ahí estaban; dos figuras recostadas del tronco del árbol, bajo el cual se habían refugiado, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. En algún momento se había quedado dormido y por gravedad su cabeza había terminado recostada del hombro del ruso bicolor, Kai no lo había apartado sabrá dios porque; pero para cuando la foto fue tomada, él apenas tenia unos minutos de haber despertado. Por ello en la imagen se apreciaba la sonrisa somnolienta del pelinegro con la cabeza aun recostada del hombro del bicolor, mientras éste último veía hacia la cámara con una semi-sonrisa, pero no era la normal sarcástica que siempre adornaba sus labios esta tenia…un tinte….¿dulce?, ¿cálido?,…si… podría decirse que ambos. Y sí, Rei podía diferenciar las sonrisas del heredero Hiwatari, muchas gracias.

Aseguro la trenza con una goma para el cabello simple, tras verificar que estaba presentable, salió de su habitación; deteniéndose tras escuchar las voces en la sala, algo le decía que Tyson fue descubierto…. ¡Oh! Y efectivamente… ahí estaban las dos partes del _**Trio del Terror**_ (nombre puesto por Tyson), junto al nipón, en lo que parecía una escena sacada de novela policíaca. Y si entendía bien Bryan era el policía malo…., aunque con esos dos no existía el papel de policía _bueno._

Maxie y Kenny, al parecer también habían regresado y estaban en esos momentos enfrascados en una conversación, el rubio hacia muchos gestos con las manos, así que asumía debía estarle explicando algo al castaño. Su mirada inconscientemente vagó por la sala deteniéndose una vez encontró su objetivo, sonrió al ver que su antiguo capitán estaba en el balcón hablando por teléfono. Ignorando las miradas de auxilio mandadas por su amigo peli-azul, ¿qué? El le había advertido o ¿no?; llegó al balcón y con cautela para no interrumpir se acerco hasta donde estaba el bicolor, sus brazos se apoyaron en el barandal y admiró la vista.

Fue consciente cuando la conversación telefónica finalizo, sintió una mirada sobre su persona y fue ahí cuando despego la mirada del paisaje y la dirigió a la persona a su lado.

-Hey…- fue el saludo que pudo dar. La mirada carmesí se mantuvo fija como buscando algo en su rostro. Hasta que su dueño hablo

-¿Paso algo?-

La cabeza pelinegra se movió de un costado a otro – No-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sip…- sonrió levemente – Todo esta bien ahora-

No supo si fue casualidad, o fue a causa de lo que dijo, como lo dijo o por que lo dijo; pero lo que sintió fue una calidez en su frente, los labios depositando un casto beso en esa zona, y la mano colocada en su nuca. Asombrado alzo la vista, para encontrarse con unos orbes carmesí que destilaban calidez.

- Me alegro-

Sin decir nada vio como el ruso empezaba a caminar, lo vio entrar al departamento sin voltearse y aliviado supo que el bicolor no había visto el bonito sonrojo que cubría, ahora, las mejillas del chino. Dejo ir el aire que, inconscientemente, había retenido; no pasó su mano por su frente porque sabía que eso lo haría parecer, a parte del sonrojo, como una colegiala ilusionada con el chico guapo. Y el NO era una chica, NO era una colegiala enamorada….o ¿si?

Vio como el sol se ocultaba y no detuvo la sonrisa boba que se formaba en sus labios, esta bien… pero ¿qué pasaba si se ESTABA enamorando?

No era algo malo…

No perdería a sus amigos… Yura y Bryan eran pareja prácticamente desde que los conoció, Max y Tyson lo eran desde unos meses antes de su desafortunada boda… Hilary, mas bien regañaba a Tyson por ser insensible cuando hacia enojar a Max, y créanle el pequeño rubio era de armas tomar

Así que,….solo faltaba intentar…. ¿verdad?

De repente, todo resultaba mas claro, y hasta más bonito…. ¿el ocaso siempre era así de hermoso?

Si… todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante….

_**~*Owari*~**_

_K__&R -- K&R -- K&R -- K&R -- K&R -- K&R_

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_1-La cancion**"Esto no es amor"** no es mía pertenece al grupo **Pimpinela**, asi que a ellos todas las regalias_

_2- Para beneficio de esta historia, Voltaire esta bien muertito al igual que Boris Valkov, Daichi se perdio por el Tibet, y Mariah fue usada solo porque necesitaba alguien en quien desquitarme n_n_

_3- Yura y Bry estan con los chicos, porque ....los adoro y ademas necesitaba a alguien con mano de hierro para meter a Ty-panzon en una dieta.....Muajajajaja ÒwÓ  
_

_4- Dejare a su criterio si quieren un epilogo. Avisenme!!!_

_5- PERDÓOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar!!!!!!.....no encontraba un momento libre para escribir la escena del encuentro , y cuando lo hacia presionada me quedaba en blanco o me quedaba super patetica. -.-U_

_6-Gracias a mi prima, por ayudarme...si no fuera por ella, la escana del encuentro hubiera terminado muy diferente.....(escalofrios) me da mal yuyu de solo recordarlo...._

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme con este fic, y por dejarme sus reviews......Gracias a:_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**The life is a dream**_


End file.
